What is lost and found
by JungYun09
Summary: I was someone who does not remember my past nor has a purpose in life. Then I met you...Travelling with you in this bleak journey, I finally found a purpose.


**A/N:** Hello there! So, this is officially my first fan fiction. This is mainly about my OC, Yun(as named here), a woman who cannot remember anything from her past. Someone who- in terms of appearance- confuses people, a mixture of both. As this story focuses not only on my OC but Lightning and everyone as well, I want to say that I think this plot will stray a little from the Canon. Final Fantasy 13-2 and so forth will not exist. This story was made on spot while I was travelling and due to boredom. I do hope that I will be more dedicated to this story like any other stories I've made to myself and I hope that people will enjoy this one as well. I made this fan fiction without much thought about the background and am a little hesitant about the chosen gender and relation about the story's OC but I still wish that I'll turn this story a story that many will enjoy. As said, I cannot promise a daily update, however I will try my best to do!

Also, I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors and game facts that I might not have noticed and known.

**A little warning!** This story _will_ contain hints of girlxgirl attraction and _might_ escalate into more. So if you feel uneasy, please do not read. In additional, I know this may seem idiotic to say that I've written this fan fiction without knowing a lot of inside details of the game. I'm a fan of FF13, but I never had the luxury to play the game myself or even familiarize everything the series contains. So forgive me for anything that I might me confusing something with and feel free to tell me and correct me.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Arise o' servant of history_

_Awake and aid the destiny of hope_

_Extricate the life of the condemned_

_And redeem what was lost_

_'What…'_

Soft. That was what I feel beneath me. Soft yet a part was edgy, poking against my skin, a gentle breeze brushed past my figure; blowing what seems to be a strand of my hair away from my face. Groan. I feel myself crinkle my facial muscles as I open my eyes. Due to my limited eyesight, everything I see before me resulted in a blur, however, I could make out that I was in a field of white, cotton-like flowers.

I pushed myself up from the ground and sat, biting my lip as a painful headache overcame. My vision blurred and blacked out in a second. The headache disappeared as soon as it came, leaving me panting for air from the after effects. Gripping a handful of the plants beneath me, I closed my eyes; trying to regain my composure and relax my head from the throbbing pain.

After a few seconds, the pain fades away.

Taking this as a chance to survey what was around me; I struggle to stand up to my own two feet, which I thankfully succeeded after a few stumble and straightened myself, taking the place before me. It was breathtakingly beautiful and relaxing. A field of cotton-like flowers connected to a vast field of green grass beside a lake. A refreshing breeze of fresh air accompanied the place. I saw what seems to be a small farm up ahead; just a few meters away from me as I turn.

_'Where is this place?'_ I question particularly to no one. Everything around me was unfamiliar save for the vast green space that surrounds me. Peculiarly to me, the peace that I felt in this place– it feels so unreal and what seemed like a longing inside of me.

_'What am I doing here?'_ Questions were still overflowing my mind as I try to recall what brought me to this field in the first place. However, strangely enough; my mind was blank; like a void, I couldn't remember what happened or either anything from the past. I squint my eyes towards the small house at the farm and behind it, caught my interest. Huge things to what seems to be like an airship. Tall buildings and stuff that I have never remembered to have ever seen before.

"What is that?" I mumble silently to myself, awed by the sight.

Unknowingly, a smile stretched my features, fascinated. I began to take my first step from the spot that I stood on seemingly like forever, my sights fixated on the large structure a mile away. Childish joy flowed inside of me, excited at the view.

And as I walk towards it a heavy beat in my being stopped me. **Beat**. I brought my hand up to my chest and for the first time; I took a view of myself– not entirely– but a part of it. I was wearing in what appears to be a tribal marking on the shirt beneath a blue sash I wore. My hand wore threaded and beaded bracelets and a gold cuff around my upper arm.

**Beat.**

And pain afterwards. The beat was heavy, and it felt like I was being hit inside. **Beat**. Another powerful pound brings me to my knees once more. I felt so weak and powerless. I feel as if my energy is drained, sucked out like air, leaving me a feeling of unfathomable frustration.

_'__What now?'_

That was the last thing I remember before I saw dark.

* * *

_Everything that surrounded me was foggy. I could not see anything clearly, except the gigantic beasts that walked pass me. I felt lost and scared, like a child yearning for their mother. I took in everything around me and a budding feeling inside me felt unfathomably nostalgic. Around me, I noticed that I was not the only one in the area. A few figures that were unfamiliar to me ran pass, leaving me to stare after their silhouettes as they vanished into the blinding light._

_The area suddenly changed. I felt as if I was floating– however, I was not in the water. I knew that I looked up and I reached a hand above._

_Dread overcame me, an unpleasant emotion lurched in my gut and it took me everything not to feel like I was about to throw up. The fear in me felt so strong and impossible to contain. My heartbeat rose, pounding harshly against my ribs,_

_**"HOLD ON!**" I hear my voice yell, filled with desperation; calling out their names._

_The view changed again and this time, I was the one beneath. I was no longer floating upwards but I saw six figures float away. One looked completely in anguish as she reaches out to me. Yet despite her calls of desperation, I felt appeased but a part of me felt an emotion that seems like loneliness. A blurred view of my hand reaches out to her; however, there were no intentions of holding to it._

_I saw her eyes, 'so beautiful…' a shade of an attractive icy blue hue. Yet, my heart ached at the sight of her despaired eyes._

_She cried out my name once more._

_'__Light...'_

"Argh!" I sat up abruptly on instinct.

"Woah!" A gasp was heard beside me and a clanking sound of wooden object falling against the floor.

Splat. Something wet and smooth covered my blurred eyesight as it landed inconveniently on my head. Panting for air, I felt like I have run a marathon! My hands were clammy and they were twitching, my skin are soaked with sweat and so did was my face. I was soaking buckets! I gulped my saliva as I recall.

_'It was a dream.'_ I thought and breathed in relief. '_But it felt so real…'_

The wet cloth slid down from my forehead and landed on my arm. I noticed a wet trail from my eyes to my cheek. _'Huh?'_

I wiped it, _'I was…crying?'_

"Hey, are you okay?" An unfamiliar voice spoke and a foreign touch was on my shoulder.

I felt so alert and surprised that I jumped from my spot and skidded away from the person and I found my back against a wall. _'Wait…a wall?_' I looked around me and I found myself inside a house. I looked beneath me; finally, I realized why the ground was so soft and warm. I was on a bed. Then my vision landed on a girl, a young girl. She looked surprised as well and…amused?

"Easy." I see her giggle behind her hand. "I'm not going to bite you."

"I…uh…" I could not speak, my throat felt dry and itchy.

"Oh!" She snapped her fingers and quickly handed me a glass of water, which I took and drank gratefully.

"…thanks…"

"No problem!" She cheerfully replied before her eyes turned less cheery and more, worried.

"So, are you alright? You were sweating and thrashing badly, you looked like you were in pain…" The last part came out as a whisper.

_'It was all a dream…'_ Somehow, I feel so relieved about the fact. I never want to experience such a thing, I felt so lost, so empty…so scared…

"–ello?"

"Wha–? Ah…erm…yeah. I'm fine, just a bad dream is all." I told her.

"Hmm, okay." She shrugged, giving me a dry cloth. "Wipe yourself with this."

I nodded and complied. "Uh…where am I?" I ask.

She looked a bit surprised before she spoke, "You don't know where you are?"

"Uh…no?"

"You're in Bohdum!" Said the girl, her silver-green eyes staring at me with confusion.

"Boh…dum?" The name was so unfamiliar, I never heard of such a place.

"Yeah! You know– Bohdum?" She told me like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"Err…yeah…" Although, I was still clueless as ever.

"Wait a minute…" She eyes me, "You're not from here are you?"

"Huh? I– I don't know…" I mumbled in reply.

"I found you unconscious at my grandfather's chocobo field beside the lake, wearing unfamiliar clothes…You're wanted aren't you?!" She accused me with a scowl.

Oblivious to what she was concluding though, I felt uncomfortable under her stare and her statement, and so; I denied.

_"N-No_! I'm not, honest!"

She then laughed. When I heard her, my eyebrows raised to the middle of my forehead as I stared at her with confusion. She laughed and wiped a bud of tear from the edge of her eyes as her other hand held on to her stomach.

"Oh Etro! You should have seen your face! It was priceless!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"What?" I was taken aback by her actions. One time she was accusing me of something, and now she was laughing her head off.

"Relax, I was just joking." She giggled, adjusting herself on the wooden stool before she looks at me.

"But really though, what happened to you?" She asks with the utmost concern.

"I…I don't know. I don't know how I ended up here or why I am here in this– place, Bohdum."

"Wait, you don't remember?" She emphasized and I nodded, confirming.

"Do you…know your name?" she asks slowly.

"I…" I trail off as I try to remember at least my own identity.

_"YUN!_" A familiar voice yet not; cried in my mind.

"Yun…just, Yun." I flashed a small smile, happy that I least remembered a name, _my name._

"Okay Yun, I believe I haven't introduced myself have I?" She smirked at me, holding her waist.

I smiled at her and shook my head sideways.

She reached out her hand and said,"I'm Linia Ashfelt and welcome to Bohdum."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! Finally done with the first chapter! I hope that this was an 'okay' chapter to my first fan fiction. Please leave a review and feel free to comment, criticize, I'll gladly take it and will be appreciated! See you soon! Bye bye! :)


End file.
